


Clunky Distractions

by taeminleaf



Category: Jongtae, SHINee
Genre: Fluff, M/M, SHINee - Freeform, Smutty, jongtae - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 07:00:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9310367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taeminleaf/pseuds/taeminleaf
Summary: Jonghyun is needy for Taemin’s touch but a pesky arm cast is in his way. Crossposted on Asian Fanifcs





	

**Author's Note:**

> Credit to otpprompts on tumblr for the prompt.  
> Prompt:  
> “Imagine your OTP when Person A has a cast on their arm and Person B and Person A are trying to make out on their bed. But Person A’s cast keeps hitting Person B and Person A keeps saying “I’m sorry” “sorry” and “really really sorry” so Person B just pats Person A’s cheek and they watch tv together.”
> 
> So I decided to change it up just a bit but I hope you all like it either way ;)

Taemin's ears tickle when he hears Jonghyun tread into their room. He doesn't look up though, lost in reading a news article on his phone. He does however sneakily listen to what Jonghyun's doing. Right now it seems like he's looking for something in a dresser drawer, Taemin however, pays him no mind and goes back to reading and once he's back in the zone, his heart pounds when he feels a strong hand on his thigh. He looks to his side and sees Jonghyun eyeing his phone and then him with a too-playful look and Taemin knows that look always brings trouble.

Jonghyun slowly slides his hand over Taemin's thigh, not caring how big a distraction he's being right now. His hand slowly traces up his body, tickling him as he moves up, he pauses at Taemin's chest. Taemin puts his phone on his bedside, knowing there's no way out of this; and he doesn't want a way out, not when his boyfriend is touching like this- even is he is clothed .

But before Taemin can follow Jonghyun's hand up to his face, Jonghyun’s kissing him, slowly and lovingly and Taemin can't break away.

“Mm..what is it..?” Taemin hums once Jonghyun pulls away.

“Just..let me kiss you, I miss you” Jonghyun pleads quietly.

“Miss me? You see me everyday” Taemin laughs.

“You know what I mean, just shh and let me, please?” Jonghyun breathes against Taemin's face, sending chills all over Taemin's too-sensitive body.

“Yeah but you're not well, and y-your cast?” 

“Mmmidontcare” Jonghyun slurs as he moves in to kiss him again. Taemin whimpers at Jonghyun's abrupt actions, secretly loving it when Jonghyun takes this sort of charge. But deep down he still wonders if it’s even safe to have sex while you have a cast on, what if he breaks his arm all over again? Taemin has no more time to think when he feels Jonghyun's hand roaming again.

Jonghyun fists a bunch of Taemin's shirt in his free fist and shoves him backwards, he climbs over Taemin before he can protest.

“Take it easy babe-” Taemin says, but is interrupted by Jonghyun kissing him again. Taemin hums, loving the warm plush feeling of Jonghyun's mouth on his own. Taemin pulls back, giggling and panting as he tries to speak.

“You're not going to get very far with that cast” Taemin laughs, gesturing to the bulky cast on Jonghyun's left arm. Jonghyun lets out a feral groan, letting Taemin know he doesn't care about his cast and that all he wants is to make out with him right now. Taemin doesn't protest after Jonghyun subtly grinds down into Taemin's lap. 

Taemin’s eyes shut in seconds and he lets Jonghyun take over him, letting him kiss and nip wherever he can reach. Taemin's head is spinning and he can't find any reason to stop Jonghyun, even if his sudden attack of kisses was pretty random, how could he say no to him?

They kiss for an incomprehensible amount of time, indulging in the fleshy feeling of each other's lips against their own and overtime, their moans grow louder, filling up their small bedroom. 

Jonghyun takes his time even though he's incredibly impatient now. He goes slow, kissing down Taemin's jaw and settling at his neck. He makes sure to leave plenty of hickeys, hoping they'll all show up later.

“Mmm...oh yeah” Taemin breathes out softly, taking in the feeling of Jonghyun's lips on his neck, soft and sucking up and down.

“Jonghyun..ah, mm” Taemin whines, overthrown with pleasure.

“Ahg!” Taemin belts out not a moment later. Jonghyun's mouth detaches from his neck, leaving a glistening layer of saliva over his skin, he smiles at what he's left behind, but left confused when Taemin starts looking at him worriedly.

“Hmm?” Jonghyun hums, confused at why Taemin pushed him off of him.

“I don't mean to ruin the moment..but your cast is kind of impaling me” Taemin admits, eyeing the thick white clunk on Jonghyun's arm. Jonghyun frowns a bit, wanting to go back to kissing Taemin.

“Oh, no it's okay” Taemin tries to soothe Jonghyun, pushing himself onto his elbows, he leans in and breathes against Jonghyun's face. “I really want to, but we should be concerned with your arm healing” Taemin says quietly, eliciting a small groan of disappointment from the older. Taemin notices his discontent and leans in closer, lips just grazing over his ear. “We'll go at it for hours once you're all better, hmm baby..?” Taemin whispers coyly, hoping that's enough to sate Jonghyun for now.

Jonghyun nods against his skin and presses a deep and longing kiss to Taemin's cheek before he can move back. Daringly, Taemin turns to press one last heated kiss to Jonghyun's lips, slipping him some tongue before pulling back.

Jonghyun lets out another deep groan as he shuffles backwards to stand up pulling Taemin with him.

“Let's go watch T.V mk?” Taemin says warmly, wrapping an arm around Jonghyun's waist. Jonghyun sighs and lets Taemin drag him to the living room, where he hopes he'll be able to sneak some more kisses.

End


End file.
